


do all the stealing you want, just don't get caught.

by cl3rks



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Burglary, Chapters will be short, F/M, M/M, Past B&E References, Pre-Established Relationship, Sexual References, break-in dates, break-ins, does that count, like hella short, reader brings new meaning to 'cat burglar'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Your boyfriend wants to break-in to steal back what's his. Problem is, he wants you to go with and you both can't get caught.





	do all the stealing you want, just don't get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt there was some injustice at the lack of Jack fics and I love him so like?? That means I'm fucked lmao

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Jack.” You muttered, beside him at the Trip Trap. He shrugged his shoulders, the denim vest moving as he then rolled them. “Breaking into the sheriff’s office is trouble.”

“He took something of mine.” He replied, his beer half-finished. “I want it back.”

“It can’t be that important.” You sighed, bumping his ribs with your elbow. You pushed your empty bottle forward, thanking Holly for her service as you slid off your stool. “What? Does he think you stole it?”

“Yes.”

“So, you’re stealing it back?”

“Yes!” He groaned, pushing his bottle away from himself and dropping down some money as he slid off his own stool. “What aren’t you getting about this?”

“If it’s so important, don’t rely on me to help you get it back. Just explain it to Bigby or, hell, here’s an idea, explain it to Snow and she can explain it to Bigby. He does what she says most of the time anyway.” You pushed the door open, holding it for your boyfriend as he rubbed his eyes and muttered his thanks. “But for now, just walk me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> sucks 2 succ, double c no k


End file.
